The present invention relates in general to an item of jewelry and pertains, more particularly, to an interchangeable setting directed to use in combination with items of jewelry. The interchangeable setting of this invention is an improvement over the conventional changeable settings.
With the conventional changeable settings it is generally necessary to provide, contain small removable parts which are easily lost, designed so that all except the nimblest of fingers can work the design, and is not costly to manufacture. These conventional arrangements include the following representative references disclosing some form of changeable setting.
The Schunk reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,766, discloses an interchangeable stone held in place by clamps which are under tension by ornamental screws. The Chalson reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,438 discloses settings on a bar pin where the bar pin extends through an ornamental background and the settings, including ornamental backgrounds, can be mixed and matched. They are held in place by a spring clip over the bar pin.
A stone setting can be removed for various split and hinged rings as disclosed in the following references: Elliot, U.S. Pat. No. 899,296; Obsboan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,340; and Estrin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,225.
The Evanson reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,445, discloses settings which can be snapped or screwed into place. The Lederer reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,734, discloses a setting held in place magnetically. The Eberle reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,758, discloses a setting held in place by a spring loaded mount. The Nalick reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,343, discloses an emblem held on a ring by screws and the Felzer reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,513, discloses a setting with a bar pin held in place by a set screw in the ring.
Conventional changeable settings do not meet the need for an uncomplicated, and low cost manner for providing a means to mix and match settings within a single piece of jewelry with few parts to lose and which is easily manipulated by the public.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved interchangeable setting for use with jewelry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable setting with relatively few completely removable parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable setting readily used by the general public and easily, without complications, removed and interchanged with a variety of settings on the same piece of jewelry.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable setting and a piece of jewelry for receiving the interchangeable settings, both of which can be economically produced.